


Inception

by drarry_lover



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Harry, Bottom Remus Lupin, Bottom Severus Snape, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Good Severus Snape, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Humor, James Potter Lives, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV Multiple, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Something Made Them Do It, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Cedric Diggory, Top Draco Malfoy, Top James Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_lover/pseuds/drarry_lover
Summary: 14 Years Ago-Narcissa Malfoy, along with her husband, Lucius, were walking from the ball hosted by the Zabini's to their estate. Laughing and giggle the whole way their until they heard cries, each a a different frequency. Narcissa turned her head to Lucius and speed to the desperate wails of the children, her maternal instincts kicked in. Lucius who was confused started to follow his wife to the back of their house, the forest area. When he entered the the line divide the trees and open area he saw his wife with three crying babies and a note in her hand. Lucius grabbed the note, and read aloud,"Please put these kids in the best home you could find, I can't take care of them where I am from there is a war raging and I can't protect. They are pure bloods and special. Please if you are reading this and a mother, from one mother to another please I beg you safe these children."





	1. How Everything Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of my og work, had to delete the other one sorry =/

14 Years Ago-  
Narcissa Malfoy, along with her husband, Lucius, were walking from the ball hosted by the Zabini's to their estate. Laughing and giggle the whole way their until they heard cries, each a a different frequency. Narcissa turned her head to Lucius and speed to the desperate wails of the children, her maternal instincts kicked in. Lucius who was confused started to follow his wife to the back of their house, the forest area. When he entered the the line divide the trees and open area he saw his wife with three crying babies and a note in her hand. Lucius grabbed the note, and read aloud,"Please put these kids in the best home you could find, I can't take care of them where I am from there is a war raging and I can't protect. They are pure bloods and special. Please if you are reading this and a mother, from one mother to another please I beg you safe these children." 

Shocked, Lucius looked at his wife, she shook her head," We can't take them in with the dark lord angry at us who knows what he could do, we already have Draco to protect and he's a handful." 

He nodded his head, thinking of where the kids could go, when something on the note cate his eyes," The boy is Thanatos Jayden, dark grey eyes, the girl with midnight blue eyes is Nyx Iris and finally the one with light blue eyes is Eos. Please keep their names." He took the child with dark blue eyes and saw something strange, there were little miniature specks of white in them. He looked at the light blue eyed baby and saw specks of white in them too.

When he turned to last baby in his wife's hands he saw specks of black in the grey eyes he was staring into. "Lets go back inside, so we could fine these children good home." Snapping out of shock, Lucius nodded his head,"Right." 

They turned and went inside to find their baby Draco asleep, Lucius snapped his fingers. 'Pop.' "Is there anything Dobby could do to please masters?" 

"Yes, Dobby could you go fetch the spare cribs we have, three please."

Donny nodded his head eagerly, and with a soft pop this time disappear only to appear once again, only with three cribs in hand. "Dobby, could you watch this three well we go to an errand real fast?" 

"Of course, Dobby will be happy to serve, masters." 

Narcissa nodded her head and grasped Lucius robes, dragging him to the floo. "12 Grimmauld Place." Green flames enveloped Narcissa and ended up in Sirius' living room apparently having a make out session with Remus, Narcissa raised an eyebrow and snorted,"Excuse me, you have company." Remus jumped off Sirius with a blush on his cheeks,"Sorry Narcissa."

Meanwhile, Lucius was deciding who else he could bring to adopt the children. Severus! He's perfect. "Slytherin Common Room!" Green flames ate Lucius up, and ended up in the Slytherin Common Room, it was empty, of course it was like 12 at midnight. Lucius mapped out the Slytherin in his head and started towards the Slytherin Head of the Houses Room. Lucius knocked, rather loudly. "What, oh it's you, what the fuck do you want?" 

"Way to greet an old friend Severus." Severus sneered, and then glared.

"It's fucking 12:30 a.m. why are you here?"

"Well I need you to come to the Malfoy Estate to explain what's going one."

"Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Lucius nodded his head in conformation and left back to the estate. When he went back, he saw no one was there. 5 minutes later Severus appeared, 3 minutes after that Narcissa, Sirius and Remus appeared. Severus' heart clenched as he saw the two people that were best friend with the person he loved . He knew that their friend would never love him but a man could still hope. Severus looked away from the sight, he had to stop loving him, their best friend was already married.

"So why did you bring us here?" 

"Pick a letter, N, T, or E."

Simultaneously Severus said N, Sirius shouted E, while Remus said T. "Dobby could you bring the three kids."

"Yes sir, of course sir." Dobby appeared with three cribs around.

"Well Narcissa and I were walking from an event, we heard cries. We found three small children and they need protective homes. We would but since He Who Must Not Be Named is back we can't."

Sirius was the one to speak up,"So you want us to take care of them." 

"Yes, the letter you choose was the first letter of their names."

"How do you know we want to take care of the brats?" 

Lucius smirked "You agreed to be Draco's godfather, and you said you always wanted kids, no?"

"Doesn't matter, I could have always said no."

"Yes, but I know you Sev, you've always wanted children."

"Fine."

Lucius smiled and looked at the cribs. He found Nyx, picked her up and gave her to Severus. "This is Nyx Iris, now Nyx Iris Snape." Severus smiled, and eyes watered a bit, he had a child now. It didn't matter if she was blood or not, this little girl was his daughter and he would protect this child with his life. Remus and Sirius had a similar reaction. 

"How old are they?" asked Severus with his a emotionless expression slipping back on to place.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a looked till finally Narcissa answered," We don't know we just recently found them, we could go to Saint Mungos and see there?"

Severus shook his head," There is no need, I know the proper spell to find out how old they are."

Severus put hid daughter in Lucius' arm and pulled out his wand. Going counter clock wise he didn't say anything but on the second circle he spoke, "Annis Revelare," and flicked his wand pointing downwards at the child. Dark blue smoke came into the air forming words,' 6 months and 5 day old.' Severus nodded realizing that his child's birthday was on July 11. He did two more times, one on Eos, her birthday being on September 8, and finally Thanatos and his birthday May 25. 

Meanwhile At The Potter's House,

"Honey is that you?" Lily called out towards the entrance of the house. When she didn't get a response she got slightly worried. She meekly went towards the door, only to be pushed back. "Avadra Kadavra," on the floor Lily's body was slowly detaching from her soul. With little strength she casted a protego spell around Harry. The last thing she saw was Harry's crying face.

Albus is a man of sorts. he know where he needs to be when he is needed and where not to be when he is hated. This is why he's walking through the Potter's being as quietly as came be. "Avadra Kadavra." Albus went quicker only to see Lily's lifeless body by the crib, Harry Potter crying and Voldemort raising his wand once more. "Crucio," this time it was Albus saying an unforgivable. Voldemort obviously not expecting anyone else to be there, got hit by the curse. Voldemort withered in pain. Albus sent a patronus, a few minutes later the Order of the Phoenix arrived. they were shocked to say the least. Next were the Aurors, they took in Voldemort. The next thing that happened was a search party for James Potter. He was found 10 hours later, beaten and half alive


	2. How The Kids Became Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids friendship and something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re write ish of my og one, but in order and a little more paying attention

8 Years Ago-

"Come on Nyx, you'd love Eos, Thanatos, Fred, George, Ron, Luna, Draco and Harry." 

"What if they're mean to me," asked a very distraught Nyx on her birthday.

"Please Nyx, can you at-,"

"Excuse me," Severus stiffened at the voice. Nyx looked up at her father and saw the his aura was pink but there was a coat of dark gray around it. Nyx popped her head to the side of her dad and saw and man with glasses. This man had a pink aura as well but another color Nyx didn't know. She quickly hide behind Severus and looked up at him with her dark blue eyes. She hugged him and whispered, 'it's okay dad.' Severus melted into the embrace and picked up his daughter.

He turned and saw James Potter, the man that caused his heartbreak. He nodded his head towards him, "Potter." James smiled, and chuckled.

"I've missed you Sev."

"Yes well not everyone can say that can they," his retort was sharp and quick. Potter was about to speak when he saw the child in Severus' arms.

He bent down, to be eye level with her. Nyx noticed that the mans aura was still the same when it was direct just a little lighter. "Hello, my names is James Potter, and there's a little boy hiding behind me named Harry Potter. Would you like to meet him?" Nyx looked down, turning extremely shy, but nodded her head. 

"Nyx you've meet Harry as well as all the other kids when you were little, expect the Weasley's and the Lovegoood child."

Nyx looked up with a puzzled face, but nodded her head anyway. She turned and to see a child her height with big green eyes covered by glasses. She didn't like the glasses, but stared straight into the little boy's eyes anyway. 

Harry, who was nervous to meet the girl was picked up by his dad. He saw a little girl with dark blue and black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes. He noticed that the girls eyes were boring into his soul. He couldn't look anyway, his head started to hurt and eyes became a little blurry. He broke the eye contact, and took off his glasses. 

When the little boy broke eye contact, Nyx felt drained but put up a façade as if she was alright. Nyx pointed down and looked at her dad, "Down please." Severus nodded and did as asked. She looked at the elder Potter expectantly, obliviously surprised by the little girl and demanding stare put the young Potter.. If Severus didn't have to block his emotion from his expressions he would have laughed. 

Harry was startled when his dad put his down, but saw that the little girl was in front of him. Nyx was shy once again, all the braveness left her body as soon as it entered. She looked down then up before she spoke, playing with her ends of her sweeter she was wearing. "M-my name is N-nyx Iris S-snape." 

Harry looked at the girl fiddling her shirt and knew that they would be best friends. Harry smiled, "Hi! My name is Harry James Potter." Shocked but not willingly to let anybody see, this was the first person she talked to that didn't laugh at her for her stutter, she glad that he didn't need to punch him in his face for making fun of her. She nodded and smiled as well.

Harry grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards her friends, leaving Severus and James alone. She quickly recognized Eos, and Thanatos, and also Draco. Her dad was right, these were her friends. A pair of identical looking kids came towards her. She couldn't tell them apart, but only the colors surrounding them. One had a bright blue well the other had a shade of pink that matched her fathers and the elder Potters. She immediately knew that she would like the one with the pink more the one with the blue. The blue colored both introduced them. 

"My name Fred and this is George." The pink boy, George nodded his head.

"How do you do?" Even though George was the one to say this, both bowed their head slightly. Nyx giggled.

"Hi. My name is Nyx."

The twins looked and one another, "Wicked name." Before a little boy the same age as Nyx appeared. He had his face full.

"Ahh, this is Ronikins but you can call him Ron for short." Ron quickly swallowed the food and shook his head no," My name is just Ron." Nyx nodded and said her name once again.

She excused her self and went to Draco, but saw that he was talking to a girl that looked strangely like him. Draco noticed her coming by and beckoned her towards them.

"Hello Nyx, this is my cousin Luna Lovegood."

Nyx nodded and waved a shy hello. Luna giggled," The narwhals say that you're extremely nice and special." Nyx looked up and indeed there was narwhals around her head and apparently Nyx's head too. Nyx nodded, and looked to Draco, who was confused. Soon all the kids migrated towards them.

All the adults sat at the table watching them, but no one notice the hand James put on Severus' or how Severus put his hand on top of James.


	3. Chapter 1: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids begin school

Nyx Iris Snape's Morning 

'Beep. Beep. Beep.' Nyx woke up with a start. She pressed the button on the muggle contraption, and it turned off. Not even a second later Severus walked in the room.

"Did you put the alarm for 7:30 again."

Nyx looked away,"Yes. I'm sorry dad I was really tired and forgot to set it to the right time." Severus shook his head but smiled.

"Come on, get dressed we're going shopping for your wand and to get extra textbooks to help you for fourth year." Nyx nodded and shooed her dad out the room. She went to the drawers, the one that contains muggle clothes. She threw on a sweater that had the words, 'Boys In Books Are Just Better.' Next, light washed shorts with white shoes. To finish off she put her paste silver lavender hair in a fish-tail braid. She always loved muggles clothes they were just so… full of life. Severus knocked on the door when he heard enter he stepped in. 

"Are you ready?" 

Nyx nodded,"Yep."

"Okay, there's breakfast on the table if you want any." Nyx nodded and made her way down toward the kitchen. What she didn't expect was to see James Potter snogging her dad. She completely ignored the lustful auras surrounding them both.

"Umm… I'm just gonna go find Harry, since you're here he has to be here too." After hearing Nyx's voice, Severus pushed James away, heard a yelp, only to see the kitchen door close. He turned to James who had a sheepish smile on his face. James rushed forward and hugged him. His face on Severus' neck

"Sorry." But didn't sound at all sorry. Severus whacked in the back of the head.

Eos Elizabeth Black's Morning

"Eos. Eos. Eos."

"Uhhhh."

"Eos Elizabeth Black wake the fuck up!" Suddenly Eos was pushed out of bed. Eos turned her head and saw Nyx on the other side. 

"What the fuck Nyx?"

"It's 7:50 you, Thanatos and your dads were supposed to be over at 7:35."

"Uhhhhh. Still, why'd you push me off."

"Cause you wake up late no matter what. Now hurry up Harry, Ron, Thanatos, George and FRED are wait for us back at my house."

Eos' perked up when she heard Fred's name, she's liked him since she could like someone. Same for Nyx but with George.

"Here I already picked out your clothes."

"Thanks," Eos' voice dripping with sarcasm. Nyx rolled her eyes.

Nyx turned while Eos changed. First her shirt that read,'last name hungry first name always.' Then different colored blue shorts, black and red flannel with white shoes. She left her ombre, black to sliver, hair down. It was long and wavy.

"Done."

Nyx turned her head and nodded approvingly," Okay now lets go get you dads." 

"Can I eat first." Nyx rolled her eyes but nodded. They head towards downstairs and took a left.

"So did you find out if fre-Oh My Merlin what the fuck?" Shouted a disturbed Eos. There, her dad, Sirius and papa, Remus, were close to fucking on the kitchen table. Remus quickly pushed Sirius off and grabbed his clothes. Nyx's laughter could be heard somewhere in the background. Well, Sirius was taking his sweet time putting his clothes on.

"I don't care if you fuck but don't do it where I eat." Once again there was Nyx laughing in the background. 

"Come on Eos, you can eat at my house." Nyx said well dragging a pissed off Eos.

Thanatos Jayden Lupin's Morning 

'Ring. Ring. Ring.' Thanatos woke up to an obnoxious sound in his ear. He opened his eyes to see the boy he was in love with, Cedric Diggory. 

"What are you doing here?" a very mad Thanatos hissed. Cedric smirked and kissed Thanatos distracting him from the previous question.

"I just wanted to see my favorite person in the world, my boyfriend. Plus I asked my dad if I could go school shopping with you." Thanatos blushed and pulled the blankets over his head. 

"What time is it then?" the question came out muffled so Cedric had a hard time understanding it. 

"7:40. I think Nyx saw me." Thanatos shot out of bed with a bewildered look on his face.

"WHAT?!" 

Cedric got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Thanatos waist,"I said I think and if she did would it be so bad? I mean your sister and her would be an enormous support to have. Why can't we tell at least those two?"

Cedric pleaded, he was tired of having to hid their relationship. He wanted to show his boyfriend off to the world. Shout from the rooftops that,'Thanatos Jayden Lupin is his and only his.'

Thanatos was deep in thought, thinking of the reason why he didn't want to come out. First it was because of his what his dad would say. When he found out that his dad was dating Sirius and was for sure a committed relation, his worried flew out the window. But then his friends popped into his head, what would they say? Would they still want to be his friends after he came out.

Cedric looked down at his boyfriend and saw that he saw still in his pajamas. He unhooked his arms and went towards the drawers. He pulled out a gray v neck button up shirt, a a blue and gray flannel, black pants and light brown doc martins. Cedric himself was in a denim shirt, black pants and black doc martins. He really needed to thank his boyfriend for getting him into muggle clothes. They were quite stylish. He went toward his boyfriend with an expecting look. Thanatos rolled his eyes but started to change. 

"Could you turn around?" 

"No i appreciate the view." Thanatos shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He changed quickly this time, except his white hair was left up in a quiff.

"Come on, lets go eat."

They walked toward the left side of the kitchen only to see his dads in a heavy make out session. Cedric, shocked, stayed frozen while Thanatos inwardly rolled his eyes. He went towards the refrigerator got out the milk. Then to the cupboards to get the cereal and lastly to the bottom cabinets to get two spoons and a bowl. With all that in one hand he grabbed his boyfriend sand left the room. Only to hear his sister scream bloody murder. He winced, did they get that far while he was distracted?

At The Snape Mansion

"Where are those brats and the other two mutts?" James gave Severus a look which he returned with glare. James sighed and shrugged.

"Sev will you calm down, I'm sure Nyx is getting Eos up. Have a little faith."

"I have faith in them, what I don't have is the faith in the werewolf and the mutt." Once again Severus had gotten sighed at. 

Severus felt arms go around his waist. It was no secret that they were dating, expect to the mutt he called his "best friend." He knew that the werewolf suspected something but didn't comment. 

"Ja-,"

"NO Nyx, I'm going to have to wash the table. Better yet set it on fire."

"Eos calm down, so what if they did it on the table. Who gives a fuck, just don't eat there."

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk in on your parents doing the deed?" At this Nyx gave a pointed look at Sev and James. Jams just smirked with Sev sneered.

"Yes I do, if I would have entered the kitchen later on they would have actually been fucking. You know, the dick inside the arse."

"Nyx!" 

"What?" Said a big eyed innocent looking Nyx.

Severus glared, 'What a true Slytherin,' he thought.

"What did I say about using that language."

Nyx looked up, looking as if she was deep in thought,"You said nothing about using a the kind of language when I'm giving descriptive detail." Severus rolled his eyes.

 

"You're lucky you're my brat." Nyx gave her dad a hug, which Sev stiffened still not use to showing public affection. But never the less returned it. 

"Alright Severus, Remus and Sirius are here." Nyx and Severus let go at the same time. Severus nodded his head though.

"Okay let's go. Everyone go with your parents so they could apparate you to Diagon Alley." Nyx went with Severus, Eos with Sirius, Thanatos and Cedric with Remus, Harry with James, Draco with Lucius and Ron with Arthur. Narcissa and Molly were busy getting the supplies for the surprise going away party. They all arrived in one piece, thankfully. The Potters were known for getting sick when they apparate. 

'Gasp,' a woman stared at them appalled for wearing muggle clothing. They were in the wizarding world for heavens sake, they should be able to dress appropriately. Her gasping face became a face full of horror when she realized it was the Malfoy's and Potter's dressed like that. Had they gone insane.

The three children with unique names sneered, Nyx was the first to speak, "What has the cat got your tongue? Is there something wrong with our clothing." The woman stuttered obviously flustered getting told off by a thirteen year old girl. 

"N-no."

"Good." Severus smirked, the girl had a sharp tongue if he did say so himself.

The group started walking, But Nyx fell a couple feet behind with a confused Eos beside her. "I saw Cedric enter Thanatos' room."

Eos eyes widened, she knew they were friend but Nyx had this crazy idea the were dating. "Oh yeah what did you see?"

"I peeped through the door, right? And I saw the most cutest thing ever," squealed Nyx.

"I saw Cedric arms around Thanatos and then they KISSED!"

"What no way! You're kidding right."

Nyx was about to reply, when Thanatos came up to them. 

"What happened?" Nyx shared a look with Eos and Eos nodded.

"You know the usual, just you and your boyfriend." Thanatos froze, they couldn't know could they? If they did how the fuck did they find out? Thanatos started to hyperventilate, which Nyx noticed.

"Chill Thanatos, I've been shipping you since you two became friends. Me and Eos don't really care, and I'm sure that the rest of the group doesn't care either." Eos nodded her head, at this Thanatos started to relax. 

"Whatcha guying talking about?" Georges smooth voice asked, with curious Fred and Cedric behind him. Nyx gave him a look, which he nodded his head.

"Just about Thanatos' new relationship, with Cedric." The whole group froze. Cedric was the first to move, grabbing Thanatos by the waist and giving him a proper snog. He couldn't believe it, his boyfriend was ready to come out. By this time the adults stop to see what the kids were doing, and some were surprised while others already figured it out. They kept walking which the kids followed, Thanatos and Cedric being dead last at the wand shop. 

Eos got a a Cedar wood with a dragon heart string core, 10 1/4 inches wand. Thanatos got an Acacia wood with a phoenix core, 11 inches. Last but not least Nyx got a Yew wood with a unicorn hair core 12 3/4 inches. All wands that could be easily persuaded to the dark then the light. They had gotten their supplies, with 3 hours left to get their animals and then go to the surprise party. 

Except when they got to animal shop, Fred pulled away Eos well George pulled away Nyx. Nyx saw a light ugly green and a baby pink color surrounding him, Eos saw the same but on Fred.

George was gonna throw up, here he was, going to ask him crush. He was defiantly going to throw up.

George heard a soft voice speak,"What's wrong George?"

"Willyougooutwith?" Stupid so stupid

"Umm... What?"

'George opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them," Will you go  
out with?" Shes gonna say no, who am i kidding.

Nyx blushed and fiddled with her sleeves. She looked up and saw terror on Georges face. She nodded her. "Yes I'll go out with you," still looking down, not able to find the courage to meet his eye.

Gorges eyes popped out of his eye sockets, on impulse he grabbed Nyx for a hug and kissed her. Neither knew Severus was watching.

On the other hand, Fred wasn't nervous at all. He had been rehearsing this with George a thousand times. 

But once he saw Eos everything went downhill. 

"Are you okay Fred?"

"Yeah it's just… willyoudoonadatewithmnioe?"

"Harry sucked what?!?!" Said a very surprised Eos. 

"Will you, Eos Elizabeth Black, go on date with me, Fred Weasley?"

"HELL NO!"

They turn to see Sirius looking at them.

"What? Why?"

"Because no"

"I didn't say anything when you were fucking Remus on the kitchen table. Did I?"

"Well ummm.. You d-"

"Exactly, I would love to go on a date with you Fred"

Fred grinned like an idiot,"Awesome I'll owl you later to see when."

"Okay" Eos smiled and gave Fred a peck on the cheek in which Fred blushed furiously.

"Dad can I talk to you?" Severus looked up to see a scared Nyx.

He nodded his head,'Has to be about the Weasley twin. Which ever one.' 

"Sorry to interrupt, but professor Snape I would be honored if you gave permission to take you daughter on a date and possibly even date in the near future?" Sev was shocked but did not show. He nodded his approvingly.

"Okay, yes you have my approval." Not expecting this George looked up with a wide grin. Turning to Nyx he picked her up, hugging her.

Sev smiled a bit, if dating one of the Weasley members made her happy he wouldn't object.

"HELL NO!" Of course let it be Sirius to ruin a moment thought Remus dryly, obviously watching the touching moment.

Severus turned around to see Sirius acting like a brat. He rolled his eyes at the dumbass. He turned back to see his daughter and George in a very animated conversation. "Nyx?" 

Nyx stopped chatting with the Weasley boy," Yes?" 

"You still need to pick out an animal."

"Oh yeah!" She immediately started to look at the animals intently. Her eyes landed on a little weird looking fawn. 

"I want this one." Pointing to the little fawn with the big doe eyes.

"I want the one next to it!"

"I want the puppy next to it!" 

The two teenagers run towards Nyx, crashing into her. 

"Ow, get off me!" 

Cedric, George and Fred all jogged towards them and helped their respected lovers get off the floor. 

"Are you ok?" All three simultaneously asked. Thanatos, Nyx and Eos all have another looks, but didn't comment.

'Weird.'

Nyx went towards the cage and picked up the darker of the two deers up, while Eos went for the lighter. Thanatos went towards the next cage and picked up the puppy.

"You need one more, an owl perhaps." 

Nyx looked around again and saw a peculiar animal, as well did Eos and Thanatos . Nyx found a weird looking, under weight animal. She immediately wanted it she opened the cage and grabbed the winged creature. The creature uncurled itself and Nyx saw big green eyes.

Eos went the opposite way of Nyx, instead she found a bunny. The bunny had odd black lines surrounding its body. She opened and scooped the animal up. The bunny had big bright blue eyes.

Thanatos went straight ahead, " Bahhh." Thanatos jumped almost 10 feet in the air. He turned around and saw a white little llama thing staring at him. Black eyes staring into to his own gray ones.

"Baahhh."

"Baahhhhh." Thanatos smiled, the little creature was adorable. He opened the cage and the little creature started bounce around Thanatos, circling him.

"Alright, stop we need to go buy you for you could come live with me." The sheep stopped but continued to 'Baaahh.'

All three went toward the cashier. Nyx was first, Eos second and Thanatos was last.

"100,000 galleons for the first animal. 500,000 for the second animal." Nyx nodded and paid the man.

"200,000 galleons for the first animal. 300,000 for the second animal." She nodded and paid.

"300,000 galleons for the first animal. 300,000 for the second animal." Thanatos nodded and paid the price. 

Harry was pulled to the right section far back into the store. He was pushed up against the wall and felt a pair of lips on his. He opens his eyes and saw it was none other then Draco Malfoy. He kissed back. Draco grabbed Harry's legs, Harry got the hinted and wrapped them around Draco's waist. 

Draco thrust into Harry's clothed ck. Harry broke the kiss,"Uuhh Draco do that again." Draco smirked, and did as asked but only once since Lucius called for Draco.

"Sorry Harry but we have to continue this later." Harry nodded and gave Draco a chaste kiss. Draco put Harry down, pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, and went out first. Harry a little while after, 'God how will he survive his wild boyfriend.'

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the prices but didn't say anything. He turned and went to the back of the store. He saw rare kinds of snakes, frogs and…

"Severus." Purred a very lustful James. 

Sev felt a body against him from behind. James put his head between Severus' neck. James sucked on Severus' neck. Severus had to bite back the moan. 

"Ja-James wer-re inn p-p-public."

"God I love how I'm the only one who can make you stutter, make you show your emotions." Severus could feel Jame thick, long ck thrust between his legs. 

James untucked Severus shirt, and put his hands under his clothes. His hands were roaming Severus place skin. James started to suck, lick and bite his neck, while play with Severus perky nipples. Little uh's fell from Sev's lips. James was trying to make Severus moan load, well Sev was trying to be as quite as possible.

Severus was turned around, and was suddenly attacked by a pair of lips on his own. "Hmmmm." Severus moaned into the kiss, giving just as much passion as James.

 

They thrusted into one another multiple times before they came. "Jaaames." Even though Sev was trying to be quite a little moan broke out. Hopefully, no one heard them. 

Sev slumped against James. He chuckled, maybe he shouldn't have persuaded Sev, he always go tired and cuddly after their... activities. James gingerly grabbed Severus' chin and gave him a peck on the lips.

James looked down and remembered the mess, he quickly casted a cleaning charm. Severus looked at James with half lidded eyes, and James got hard again. Severus felt his hard on poking him in the thigh,"Don't even think about." Hissed a cuddly Severus Snape. 

Severus stood up, wobbly at first him and James walked out with one another. 

"So did you like it?" 

James got whacked in the back of the head for that comment. 

Nyx looked up when she heard a slap she should have known it was her dad and James. James looked haughty, well Severus had a blank expression on his face. All in all, Nyx knew what they had done.

"Come on you brats, let's go back." Everyone nodded and went with the people they came with. 

Let's make something clear, Narcissa didn't not like Molly, vice versa. They hated one another, so when the adults and teenagers came back Narcissa was relieved. She couldn't stand Molly droning on and on that Harry and her daughter make a wonderful couple. 

 

"Hello dear." If she wasn't a Malfoy she would have jumped for joy. Instead she smiled and walked towards her husband with open arms. She looked behind Lucius and saw her son staring at Harry and Nyx a lively conversation. Oh her son was falling so incredibly fast, hopefully the Potter boy was falling for Draco.

Draco was nervous, Harry and him had been dating for a year, probably as long as Cedric and Thanatos. He was about to ask James permission to take his son out on a proper date and hopefully in the future marriage. Draco really see himself Harry in the far future, forever perhaps, if they lived for ever that is.

Draco inwardly, of course, felt as if he was walking clumsily but in real life he looked as confident as ever. He walked around to find James. He went to the hall only to see his godfather and Harry's father in a heated make out session.

The only logical thing was to gasp, right? Of course Sev, with his keen hearing had heard the gasp, only to see his god son with a calculated look on his face. He pushed James away, which the big oaf stumbled and fell, since he tripped on the carpet. 

"Ow, what was that for, was I being to rough?" James said jokingly. Severus whacked him on the back of the head again. 

"You idiot, we have Draco staring right there." Hissed a murderous looking Severus. James paled and turned around to see a stoic expression on Draco face.

James quickly got back up, and dusted himself off. Draco leaned against the the wall. "So you and uncle Sev huh? Who would have thought?" 

"Draco you won't tell anyone about this." 

"Why shouldn't I, why are you guys hiding?" He turned to James," Are you embarrassed to be with him, if so I suggest you stop, because if you want to be with my uncle Sev, you have to be a man first and not worry about what people think."

Severus was conflicted, he was touched that his his son cared so much but it wasn't James who said anything about keeping their relationship a secret it was Sev. He didn't want to cause a rift between the Jame, Sirius and Remus no matter how much he hated Sirius. He didn't want his boyfriend to caress talking to his to best friend.

James was about to say something but got interrupted by Sev,"It wasn't him Draco it was me," Draco turned with wide eyes to Sev, which he ignored and went on,"I didn't want to cause a rift between him and his best friends. I know the mutt wouldn't approve so I suggest we should wait. James didn't approve, and still doesn't but he sees the obvious tensions when I am with him, Sirius and Remus." 

Draco was saddened by the fact that James was okay with it, if he really had loved Sev he shouldn't care how his cousin and his cousins boyfriends react to it. "No," he turned to James once again," if you really loved Severus you would've fought to the moon and back to be with him. Who cares what your best friends think, if they don't like this and would see they would stop being you friend over someone you love, then they are not friend in anyway. It's time you start thinking your brain and not your dick."

James looked toward the ground, Draco was right he was a coward, he couldn't tell the people closes to him he was happy cause he was afraid they would drive his happiness away. James looked up, right in Draco's eyes," You're right I should and I will right once we go back to the party." 

Severus felt as if he was gifted with the greatest present ever, and he was. "Wait Draco, what did need?"

Draco blushed, forgetting he was looking for James to ask an important question. But he was going to tell James the truth.

"Your son and I have been dating for a year. After my speech I realized that I should have fought to make in known that I love your son dearly, and hopefully he loves me too." James to shocked to do anything but not his head, nodded his head. Draco nodded his head in return and left.

"So what are the houses again?" Asked a confused Nyx

"There Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"What do they stand for?"

"Hufflepuff is basically kindness, Ravenclaw is knowledge, Slytherin is cunningness and Gryffindor is about bravery."

"What if some is all of that equally?" 

"I don't thi-," Harry was cut off from his sentence by his boyfriend kissing him.

Nyx was a little surprised at this, of course she was mad, they were talking. Draco could have waited until they were finished, rude.

Harry to shocked to doing anything, again, just let it happen. Draco ended the kiss and hugged Harry, "I don't care what Pansy and Blaise think, if they  have a problem with that they could go fuck them selfs." Harry smiled, he didn't want to ruin their friendship, plus if they others had known they could have convinced Draco to break up with him. Not that he believed that but in the back of his mind the thought that Draco could do better.

Severus and James walked in on the display of affection. Severus kind of knew they were dating, it was only obvious his godson was always ogling James son it was only a matter of time before those two got together. 

Severus cast a 'Tempus,' charm and saw it what two leave. They had roughly 40 mins to get to the train station. "Aright guys were are going to apparate behind the train station. Grab you things let's go." The children grabbed there suit cases which the adults casting a charm to minimize them, the kids to cast the reverse spell when they got them. The kids grabbed their pets and respect parents. They were off.

They arrived behind Kings Cross train station, they looked around and made sure there were no muggle. They went into the building, to the stop, 9 and 3/4's. "What the fuck do we do." Asked a perplexed Eos.

"We run through there but you could walk, running helps ease the nerves." So then the kids went one by one, last it was Nyx, Eos and Thanatos. "Together?," asked Nyx.

"Together!" Confirmed by the other two. The three ran and went into the train station. The arrived in the nick of time.

After Harry come through the wall, Draco was right behind him. He felt felt go around his waist. Harry turned around to get a chaste kiss on his lips. He started to get flustered he wasn't use to Draco showing public affection, he liked it, really liked it. "So, what house do you think Eos would get?" 

"Definitely Gryffindor?" 

Draco nodded his head,"Okay, what about Nyx?" 

"She's really sneaky but extremely bright, so either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"What about Thanatos?" 

"Either the somewhere with Nyx or with his boyfriend." Harry explained. 

"Yeah you're right." 

Nyx arrived with Eos and Thanatos in tow. "All aboard in 10 minutes!" was what she heard. 

She went to find her dad, but found Luna instead with a dreamy look on her face. "Hello Nyx." 

"Hi Luna." There was a gold and violet aura surrounding Luna. 

Luna looked Nyx in the eyes and smiled. "You have a very beautiful aura Nyx, so many colors it's very pretty." Nyx's tension left her body, Luna was the only other person she could be herself, beside Thanatos and Eos.

"You have a very beautiful one too, gold and violet are such pretty colors." Luna nodded and skipped away. 

Nyx looked around and saw her dad," Dad," she yelled running toward him," you're going to be in Hogwarts, yeah? Along with Sirius, Remus and James." She wiggles her eyebrows at the mention of James name. Severus rolled his eyes but nodded.

Nyx nodded in return and left to go find her group of friends only to bump in a very shy fellow. "So-sorry." Muttered a shy little boy.

Nyx looked up a few inches to see big brown eyes staring back at her, she shook her head," It's fine! No harm done!" The boy smiled and put his hand out," M-my na-name is Neville." She took the offered hand and shook it. 

"Hi Neville my name is Nyx." Before Neville could responded a dark skin boy, a good foot taller than Neville and herself wrapped an arm around Neville's waist. There was a prominent blushed stain on Neville's face.

"N-Nyx t-his is m-my boy-boyfriend Blaise." She smiled and nodded her head, introducing her self once again.

As Blaise spoke Nyx felt a presence behind, before she could react she was picked. She shrieked in fright. 

"Hello there my gorgeous girlfriend." Nyx threw her head back and laughed, of course it was George. 

"Hello there to you too, but please put me down. I was in a middle of talking to Neville and Blaise." George put her down gently, and kissed the top of her head. She was so short compared to him. 

After George put Nyx he immediately recognized Cedric's ex-best friend, Blaise.

"Blaise."

Blaise looked up, mildly surprised to George,"George," said a very smooth Blaise. 

There was a dark red surrounding George and Blaise, well there was a weird blue surrounding Neville. 

"How are enjoying Cedric's seconds." Sneered George.

Nyx gasp, not expecting her boyfriend to be so mean. "You know I liked Neville first and so did Cedric. It not my fault Cedric tried to pursue Neville the same time I decide to have courage and ask him on a date." Spoke a calm Blaise with a wide eyed Neville by his side.

"What the fuck George? Did you just call a person a sloppy second?!"

George stammered for an answer, releasing he was in the dog house now.

"I-I "

The red surrounding the two boys was nothing compared to Nyx's.

"Exactly, just because Cedric decided to pursue a person well another person like him doesn't not mean you get to call someone a sloppy second!" 

Thanatos and the little group heard Nyx's outburst. Thanatos eyes widened Neville was the person Cedric was talking about. The dude that choose Blaise over Cedric. 

Cedric's face heated, he admitted that he was wrong to pursue Neville, He doesn't know why George is so mad about it. It's nice that his friends are sticking up for him but…

George's head fell with shame. He turned his head left," You're right Nyx, just because that happened doesn't give me the right to be a dick to Neville… or Blaise."

Nyx was shocked she didn't expect the hard headed George to agree with her.

George looked up, " Neville I'm sorry I got mad at you and your boyfriend. It just when you rejected Cedric you kind of rejected the group as well. You just stop hanging out with us, and I guess it just hurt. You know?"

Neville nodded," Its fine. And you're right I did stop hanging out with the group, I shouldn't have done that."

George nodded back, turned and then left. Nyx smiled apologetically and ran to catch up with her boyfriend. 

"All Aboard!" 

Nyx ran faster and jumped on George's back. "I'm sorry," said George in a low voice, Nyx shook her head.

"It's fine just don't be mean again." He nodded and started to carry Nyx to aboard the train. Nyx's little winged friend flew right on Nyx's neck, and decide to sleep there. Her little deer friend with her dad. 

George got one of the compartment near the middle. He noticed that Nyx was asleep, so he put her laying down on the seat, sideways.

"Wassup My Bitchess!" Suddenly a very loud Eos came barging through the door waking Nyx from her sleep.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Snapped a very tired Nyx. 

"Merlin, you're such a Debbie downer in afternoon."

Nyx shrugged and went back to laying down," So what you like that once it hits like 7 p.m. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you Eos." 

Eos blushed but chuckled, " Yeah yeah! Not everyone's a night owl."

Nyx shrugged once again but didn't respond. 

Well the two were bickering, Fred came from behind Eos and pick her up.

"Why- what the Merlin why are you touching me? We aren't even dating." Fred shocked by what Eos said dropped her.

"Alright then down you go." As Eos got dropped she regretted what she said because now her arse hurt from the fall.

"Wait no I'm just kidding. Come back." 

Fred turned looked Eos dead in the eye," No were not dating remember." Eos aura turned a dark red but it quickly turned yellow as she noticed George's was yellow to this whole time. George chuckled and went back to Eos.

Fred picked her up, once again, but this time Eos clung to him like a Koala. Both their auras had a dash of bright pink in them. "If you gonna be sassy then I'm going to drop you again," said Fred with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"You can't if I'm holding onto you." Eos stuck her tongue out. Before Fred could do anything, the train stopped. So instead of one lover falling then both ended on the ground.

Eos and Nyx looked one another nervously, the eye contact broke when Fred got up and help Eos. The four teenagers put there house robes on and head off. Hogwarts was sure gonna be one hell of a ride…


	4. Chapter 2: Divided We Stand

1 POV/3rd POV  
Eos, Thanatos and myself were going to be the last to go on the sorting hat since we are late arrivers. That so stupid. 

After the sorting ceremony Professor Dumbledore went up to the stand," Students we have three student that we didn't have 4 years ago. They are Snap N. Iris, Lupin T. Jayden, and Black E. Elizabeth." 

The student gasped, what idiots was it so hard to believe that the professors have life, kids wife's or husbands? Idiots.

"Will the three of you please stand and come forward." 'Ugh why'd he use our middle names.' Elizabeth went first then me then Jayden. 

"Snape N. Iris!" Was called out by the weird hat thingy.

'Freak! It had to be me.'

I begrudgingly went to the stool.

The hat spoke in a low voice," Hmm there some braveness, some cunningness, some Hufflepuff and there is Ravenclaw. Hmm…" It felt like hours, which it was probably a few second before the hat spoke out loud. 

"EQUALLY ON ALL HOUSES! EQUAL IN ALL HOUSES!" 

I looked around to see shocked faces. I turned to my dad, and wasn't able to read his expression. I went back to my original body posture. I got off the stool and went with Elizabeth and Jayden. They both went, both getting the same thing I did. 

Dumbledore returned to the podium, shocked to say the least. He looked at the three children, something was off, they weren't normal children. 

"Well, the feast is over. Please go back to your dorms except the Ms. Snape, Ms. Black and Mr. Lupin." 

In five minutes the hall had cleared out, the only people there were the teachers(Snape, Black, and Lupin), the three students and the headmaster. 

The headmaster had a peculiar look on his face. He wasn't going to show how he really felt. 

"Since you three have the same traits on each house equally. You are all getting you own room." Before the head master continued Eos asked a question.

"Why can't we all be in the same room. Everyone else get to have people with them, why can't we?"

"Only the girl would be able to be together-,"

"Thanatos is basically my brother, plus he's gay."

"Come on Dumbledore the kids have been inseparable since birth."

"Not unless they were related then they can't." Said a smug Headmaster.

Severus sneered but it turned into a smirk," Okay I know the spell to reveal if they are related."

Severus muttered 'cognato.' 

Blue mist along with pink mist floated above Jayden, Elizabeth and Iris. The kids were all related. The children looked at one another bewildered by the information given to them, as well as the parents. James, the professor sharing potions with Severus was hiding behind the door. He was the most shocked of all. James dashed away, but not before the three relatives felt his aura.

Dumbledore wore a shocked expression, for a moment before it he raised an eyebrow. "Okay then you guys can share a room, I'll get the house elves to accommodate you to your new house. Which is?"

The three kids looked at one, almost as if telepathically speaking to one another. 

I looked at Elizabeth, and Jayden already knowing the answer

"Labyrinth." I spoke with a somewhat steady voice.

Dumbledore nodded his head, but the glint in his eyes told me that he was anything but accepting about this situations.

I looked toward my father, knowing he had a similar thought to mine.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and said the name 'Dobby.' 

Severus spoke up," That the Malfoy's house elf."

"Yes, but before the year started she said that Dobby could come help out here since there's no children to make messes in the house no more."

Severus nodded but didn't buy it for a second. It was probably meant for Jayden, Elizabeth and Iris. 

"Yeah head-" 

Dobby stopped mid sentence and saw Iris, Elizabeth and Jayden.

He gasped," Oh my it's Dobby true masters. Dobby will do anything to make masters proud and comfortable." Dobby bowed so low that he's sticking out nose touched the floor.

"Oh well thank you Dobby." Said a sincere Jayden.

"Would you mind showing us our rooms Dobby? Please?," asked Iris. 

Donny shook his head up and down vigorously," Of course, anything to please masters." With that the three children left following a very animated Dobby. 

The adults all looked at one another, Severus sneered at the mutt and werewolf, and left. The couple shrugged and left as well a little after.

When Dumbledore was finally alone he threw a fit. He threw the table, broke plates, anything to ease his anger. Those three brats were gonna ruin him. He had to think of a way to get rid of them. 'Yes get rid of them.'

As Remus and Sirius walked down the hallway, James stopped them,"Hey guys I need to tell you guys something."

Sirius nodded,"What is it?"

Remus had a feeling he already knew," I'm… Im dating someone." Yep Remus feeling was right.

Sirius grinned," Alright who's the lucky lady."

James shook his head," Its not a lady."

Sirius frowned but smiled again," Okay then who's the lucky lad."

James tensed, here goes nothing," It's um… it Severus."

Sirius laughed,"Okay James stop joking, who's really the lucky man."

James aura turned a nasty red," I'm not joking Sirius. I loved Severus ever since we went to Hogwarts. Even before the stupid dare. That why I didn't want to go through with it." Remembering the dare, James could still see the tears sliding down Severus checks when he told him him didn't love him, when it was all a dare. Luckily he was able to get in touch with Severus, and apologize because of he didn't James believes he would have been as miserable as he was when he started to date Lily.

"What you actually like Snivelus?!" 

"If you could refrain from calling him that I would much appreciate it. And yes I LOVE SEVERUS." James gritted through clenched teeth.

"Why the fuck would you lower you standards so low its almost touching hell?!" 

"What is your problem? And I didn't lower my standard anyone who's date Sev would have known that Severus is to great for them." 

"Please, that freak!"

James magic lashed and burn Sirius' arm. "Sirius if one more word come out of you mouth I swear to Merlin I'll kill you." 

Sirius sneered, turned around and walked away.

Remus was torn, his lover was walking away and his best friend was about to have a anger break down. 

Severus was behind the wall the whole time, when he knew that the mutt left he went to James aid.

"Thank you Lupin, I have it from here."

Remus nodded, relived. Right before he left he spoke,"Ill take to Sirius. And Severus I'm sincerely sorry I hope you could forgive me." With that he left.

Severus wore a shocked expression, but this time didn't cover it. 

James was in his own land, blinded by anger. "James. Please James it Severus." James anger clouds start slowly to float away. He turned and saw a very concerned Severus looking at him. He grabbed him and roughly kissed. They broke apart for air, gasping he pulled him in for a hug,"You're not a freak. I know you heard. Sirius is wrong. I love you Sev." 

Since Sev was at least a half a foot shorter, his face was in James chest and neck connected. He hugged back and smiled. "James it's okay, I know you're mad about our year in Hogwarts but I forgive you. I love you too."

 

Meanwhile, the three kids were at there "house" already. As they entered they saw it was so plain, barren more like. It was actually kind of depressing. They all knew what they had to do. First Iris, grabbed her the animal soaking up her heat on her neck. She gingerly held the animal, still not recognizing it. She went towards the bathroom deciding to clean the poor little thing. She filled the tub with water.

Upon hearing the sound of water, the creature uncurled itself and let out its wings. It flapped it twice, experimenting and flew. Iris giggled, the creature was doing little trick. It dove into the all. The ashy color looked like it was melted off and replaces a pure white. The creature even had fur! Before Iris could touch it the poor thing started to shake and iris couldn't believe what was happening in front of her very eyes. The creature head split into three heads. 

The creature then sat patiently looking at Iris, knowing he was suppose to be wash. Iris stayed frozen however. He looked back and forth between the two new heads. She shrugged, got the soap and gently cleaned the dragonish creature. She thought of the perfect name, Poly.

After cleaning the animal, Iris went back to the room with the white three headed dragon. Elizabeth looked up at Iris, and the creature on hear shoulder. 

"What the fuck!?" Elizabeth shrieked and fell forward. She fainted. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and James returned to there room. James still very much mad and Severus very much worried. He timidly reached for James. He didn't expect James to turned around and pushed Severus' body toward the wall. The height difference was surely going to be use by James. With Severus back to the wall and James in front of him, James hoisted Severus up, his legs wrapped around his torso. He leaned down softly kissed him. He was going to show how much Sev meant to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the Houses were released, Draco and Harry, sneak out to meet when another. Both went to the room of requirements. Draco leaned on the wall, whiting for Harry to show, what he didn't know was that Harry was already there under the invisibility cloak. Harry tiptoed in front of Draco, and went on his knees, with the utmost silence he could muster.

Draco felt as if someone was with him, but didn't open his eyes. He knew it would take Harry a longer time, since Harry hasn't told Ron and the know it all. Draco's eyes flew open when he felt his zipper being tugged at. 

Harry tugged on Draco's zipper, knowing he would cause Draco a fright. He revealed the top of his head. He saw Draco eyes widened, while he winked. He pulled the cloak back on, and this time he succeeded in tugging the zipper. His eyes held a mischievous gleam to them when he heard forts steps approaching, Draco must have heard them to because he stiffened. 

"Don't worry they won't know, just go back the position you were in, relaxed and calm." Draco inhaled a deep breaths, calming down and doing what Harry said. He tipped his head back, closed his eyes and started to think of other things. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Asked a suspicious Ron Weasley. 

Draco's eyes shot open, he looked down to see a 5'6 ft. Ron Weasley staring at him. Draco him self was almost 6 ft. Harry couldn't believe it of all people it had to be his one of his best friends. 

"I'm waiting for Harry." Chocked out a very distraught Draco, Harry was moving his hand back and forth in very slow motions. Fucking tease.

"Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes,"I'm waiting cause he's my boyfriend."

Ron's eye balls almost popped out of his head. Ron, who was not buying a word from Malfoy, shook his head and walked away. As Ron turned the corner, Draco let out a quite moan he couldn't hold back. He felt a hot, wet mouth try to engulf him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Elizabeth fainted, Jayden and Iris, help her to the couch still knocked out. Jayden shook his head, and turned to Iris.

"I'm going to go explore. Wanna come with?"

Iris nodded, and grabbed a parchment,' Jayden and I went to explore.' Iris shrugged it was good enough. They both left to explore the castle .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins were what you call peculiar people. Right after Elizabeth fainted, Fred knew something was wrong. Fred told George, which George was confused but shrugged. He wouldn't doubt his brother, even if it was a bizarre thing to feel his almost girlfriend hurt. When we're halfway down, George realized that they had no clue where they were doing. But it would be funny when Fred realized it. 

Fred went down the stairs, straight down the hall, took 2 lefts, went straight again, and then took a right. He ended up in front of a painting of four people near each other laughing.

"Excuse me? Is this the-"

'Whoosh.' The door opened, with Iris and Jayden talking to one another. It was like a centimeter away from hitting Fred. Iris turned surprised to see the twins in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Is Elizabeth hurt?"

"Umm.. She fainted because of this guy." Said Iris pointing to her pet. Fred took a look at the creature and let out a shriek. Meanwhile, George just stared frozen.

"Wh-what is that… that thing?" The creature cowered behind Iris' neck obviously understanding that Fred didn't like him. 

Iris' eyes almost turned to slits as she glared at Fred.

"It's my pet. Do you have a problem?" Feeling her murderous intent, Fred shook his head back and forth.

Iris nodded her head in approval,"Elizabeth is on the couch, she fainted after she saw Poly."

George looked up,"Poly?"

Once again Iris pointed towards the three headed dragon. George nodded, and tentatively reached out his hand. Poly looked up, unsure if the human was worthy of touching him. But decided that he was if he was dating his master, the girl who saved his life. Poly pushed his middle head into George's palm, and started to purr. Fred dashed inside still feeling freaked by the animal. George on the other hand smiled, and started to pet him.

"We were going to go exploring, would you give us a tour?"

George looked up, "Sure." With one last pet to Poly, he stopped and started to walk the direction he came in.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayden looked at the couple before and felt miserable. He missed Cedric but what if still liked Neville? What if Neville liked Cedric back? He didn't know how he would cope if Cedric left him. He was the love of his life, or at least that how Jayden felt. He heard footsteps and saw George walking, making a motion with his head saying hurry up. 

George showed them the house, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He wonder why Cedric got Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw, sure Cedric was extremely nice but he was also extremely intelligent. It wasn't fair for kids to be divided like this. It was teaching stupid stereotypes that people will have to life with for the rest of their lives. Jayden shook his head, so far he didn't really like Hogwarts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco threw his head, the kitten licks Harry were given were just… fuck. Harry put his mouth on Draco again, bobbing his head up and down, getting as far as he could.

"Fuck just like that princess." Draco didn't mean to let that slip. Harry, moaned at the name. He suckled a little more, then let stopped with a soft pop. Harry bit his lip, and looked at Draco with big green eyes.

"Anything else, Daddy?" 

Draco growled, fucking getting harder at the name, "Get up now. You have 2 minutes to be on the bed hands and knees, naked." Harry had gotten a glint in his eyes.

"Okay… Daddy." Harry got up and dashed inside the room of requirements before Draco could do anything.

Oh how Draco was going to have fun with this.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 3:  Decisions, Decisions

1st/3rd

As George lead Iris and Jayden towards the mysteries of the castle. Jayden was burying himself in worries about his relationship with Cedric. 'What if he didn't like me no more because of my freakish hair, or weird eye? What he came to his sense if, saw he could do way better the me?' 

Iris turned to see a frown on Jayden's face, she stopped walking and waited for Jayden to be in step with her. "What's wrong?" 

Jayden jumped in surprise when he heard Iris' voice being so close. He shrugged,"Nothing."

Iris shook her head, obviously not believing in Jayden's lie. "Come on Jayden, you aura turned a nasty yellowish, greenish color. Stop lying and tell me the truth."

Jayden's shoulders slumped,"Really Iris don't concern yourself with it."

Iris tried to mask the hurt on her face. Jayden turned to see the hurt slip off.

"No, Iris I didn't mean it-"

"No no you're right I shouldn't have asked." Iris nodded her head and turned back to go to their dorms.

Right after she left, George turned around. "What happened to Iris?"

"I was mean to her and she left. Sorry." Jayden looked to the floor shame feeling his body.

George shook his head,"No it's cool. As long as you didn't mean it."

"You're right." Jayden didn't mean it, he just didn't want to feel more down then he already was, but he still shouldn't have told her like that.

"Lets go back to your dorm yeah?" Jayden nodded his head.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris hurried to the dorms eager to leave Jayden. 

"What's the password?"

Iris looked up to see the four people looking at her.

"Inception"

They all nodded their head and the painting swung open.

Iris head was hung down until she heard a noise. She raised an eyebrow when she raised her head.

"What the fuck?!" 

"You couldn't wait to make it to you bedroom?"

Elizabeth pushed Fred right-ward, he rolled down until his back hit the floor. Iris shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood to see you guys do it. I'm going to my room."

Elizabeth was going to saying something but Iris already scurried to her room, shutting the door with a soft 'click.'  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius slammed the door with all his might. He couldn't believe that his best friend would hide this from him, and last but least he was dating the slimy git. What is up with James, what is happening.

Remus could hear the echo of the door being slammed, he shook his head. He quickly walked toward the door, softly opened it and softly closed it. The rooms air quickly turned into tense.

"Would you like to explain what was that with James?" 

Sirius turned and sneered," I don't have to explain shit. Besides what kind of friend keeps a secret like that?" Spat a angry Sirius.

Remus growled,"He kept it from us because he knew this is how you would act!"

Sirius sputtered,"N-no if he would have told us sooner, when the relationship was actually starting I would've have been fine."

"Oh really? You wouldn't have messed with Severus, tried to break them up because obviously you know what's best!"

"Tha-that's-"

"Bull and you know it! James is finally happy, fuck he was happy when him and Severus dated back in Hogwarts but nooooo someone had to break them up. Then James was miserable with Lily and she was miserable with him to!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cedric was deep in thought, thinking about what he was going to do for Jayden for there 1 anniversary, when suddenly Jayden opened the door to the Perfects room. Cedric raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"We need to talk." Spoke a very emotionless voice.

Cedric nodded his need, with a confused expression.

"What about?"

"I-I th-think-"

Cedric got up from his bed and wrapped Jayden on a hug,"Hey it's okay."

Jayden pushed Cedric away before it became even more difficult.

"I I think we need a break?"

Cedric furrowed his eye brows,"Wait, why?"

Jayden took a step back as Cedric took a step forward. "I just need to to sort out some… things."

Cedric tried taking a step forward but Jayden repeated his action. Cedric's head dropped, and he nodded his head. 

"Um… yeah okay sure."

Cedric turned, showing that the conversation was done. Jayden was going to say something wait decided against it. Jayden turned and left the room tears leaking down his face as he started to run out of the Hufflepuff secret passage way.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ahh right there! Ohh please Daddy!"

"Mmm good baby boy. Begging Daddy to do nasty things to your body."

Harry nodded his head frantically, while Draco smirked. Draco thrusted one more time, hitting the spot dead on.

"Ahh~ Daddy!"

Draco pulled out and laid on his back. "Ride Daddy like the good princess you are." Harry nodded and started to climb over Draco.

"Okay… Daddy."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James laid in bed, with Severus snuggled up next to him. He looked down to see Severus asleep. He wasn't still angry at Sirius. The reason he didn't want to tell his friends was because he knew that they, more like Sirius, would over react. He really wanted to ask them to be his best men, of course he would have to ask the Malfoy's for their permission, but James would do anything for Severus. As long as Severus was happy he was happy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius looked towards the ground shame was quickly filling his body," You're right. I shouldn't have interfered with James interest. I should have been a good friend and supported him. I just… I just blew up because I know they've been together for what 6 years know. And James barely decides to tell us NOW!?" 

Remus shrugged ," It was Severus who told James not to tell."

Sirius wore a shocked expression,"What? Why?!"

Remus smiled sadly,"Because he knew how much your friendship meant to James, so he didn't want to ruin it because he was dating him."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "What? No, Snivellus wouldn't care?" 

"James wanted to marry Severus that's why he he told you, I over heard him talking to Iris asking if it was okay if he asked her for her fathers hand in marriage. Iris said yes, of course anything to make her dad happy."

Sirius fell back on the couch processing everything he was just told. "I'm pretty sure he wanted us to be his best men."

Sirius looked up,"I really fucked up didn’t I?"

"No not yet, there's still time to apologize to James AND Severus."

Sirius nodded his head, it was about time he apologizes to Severus for all the cruel things he had done to him. It not that he didn't like Severus, he was okay with him now, but he couldn't believe his friend was hiding the relationship for six years! What king do friend does that?

Sirius got up and opened the door,"I'm going to apologize first and see the kids."

With that he closed the door and left.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At night time, the kids went to sleep worried while the adults slept with contentment. Neither knowing what was going to happen in a couple of days.


	6. Chapter 4: Make Up?

Iris woke up to hear sobbing. She quickly but on some shorts and left to identify exactly who was sobbing. As she exited the dorm she heard the crying coming from the left, Jayden. As she was about to turn she heard a dorm softly opening from her right, it appears Elizabeth had heard the crying too. Together they quickly walked, slowly entering Jayden's newly decorated room. Iris jumped when she felt something land on her shoulder.

Iris turned and saw three heads staring back at her, she petted the pet, and slowly crept to Jayden's bed with Elizabeth by her side. She could see tear marks on his face, she touched hhis shoulder, "Jayden? Do you want to tell us what's wrong?"

Upon hear Iris' voice and touch, Jayden slowly turned around and nodded his head. Iris went around to the other side and went on the bed well Elizabeth went on the side she already was. Jayden sat up, to give space for the two girls. 

Elizabeth was the first to ask, "What's wrong?"

As Jayden opened his mouth, all that came out was a strangled cry. He began to sob again. Iris wrapped her arms around him. 

She tentatively asked a question," Is it about Cedric?"

Jayden nodded his head. "I-I w-wanted to ta-take a bre-break."

Iris titled her head, "Why?"

"Be-because wh-what I-if he st-still has fe-feelings fo-for Neville?"

Iris couldn't help it, she giggled. "Oh my god, is this why you snapped at me a couple days earlier?"

Jayden nodded his head, his cheeks flushing for being embarrassed by Iris laughing. Elizabeth punched Iris. "Iris! Stop being so insensitive! You ass!"

Iris let go of Jayden and rubbed her arm, where Elizabeth punched her, "Shut up Elizabeth! And I was only laughing because I can't believe Jayden would think that. I mean I don't know if you guys see it, but he looks at you as if you're the fucking sun it self. Like your the stars in the night. He's so completely and utterly in love with you, even a blind man can see it."

Jayden once again was flustered to be laughed at, and to even think Cedric didn't love him. As he was about to speak, he felt something nuzzle his face. He turned and saw Poly, the three headers dragon, looking up at him. Jayden petted the dragon, feeling contentment take over his body. 

Elizabeth was sad that her surprisingly new brother was down, and to top it off, broke up with his boyfriend. She didn't want to admit it, but without Cedric, she feared that Jayden will go revert to his old self. He wouldn't talk to anyone, never trusted anyone, and was always so down. But when Cedric came along he started to have fun and just open up. She really didn't want to see her brother like that again, it pains her to even think about it.

The three teenagers, and three head dragon, feel asleep ready to take on the new week but not knowing what a challenge it would be.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
*A few days later*

Ron was always a particular fellow. First, he was in love with the quidditch player Viktor Krum, next, he hated Hermione after she tried to kiss him. He was gay for fuck sakes. Last, he had enough of pinning over Viktor Krum, he would make that bitch like him back. 

As Ron turned the burner he bumped into something, well rather someone. He looked up, and saw Adonis himself, well almost.

"Oh Iv vairry sorrrie!"

Ron fainted.  
\----------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that Viktor Krum is here?"

Iris looked up from her book, "Who is that again?"

Elizabeth sighed," Um only the reason to watch quidditch."

Iris rolled her eyes," What if Fred heard you talking about someone else like that, doesn't your maybe boyfriend play that weird sport to?"

Jayden giggled as the two started arguing. They were located in one of the rooms in there wing next to Gryffindor. They had a whole wing to themselves, since more students could be put in here. Students wanted to resorted because of the three, and Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't go against it. So far no one has been put with the three human, but not quite human teenagers. 

As Jayden was about to speak there was a knock on the door. Iris raised an eyebrow and jumped off the bed, and dashed toward the door before Elizabeth could get it. Iris opened the door only to see a very unconscious Ron being accompanied with that dude Elizabeth was talking about.

"Um…"

"Av mush av it veems vad he vainted, and I thon't no the vay avound here."

Iris nodded her head vaguely remembering something about Ron telling her that he liked a famous quidditch player. "Oh okay. Yeah he tends to do that…"

As the Viktor Crum dude was about to speak, Elizabeth pushed Iris out of the way to see what was happening, instead of asking a question like a normal person, she screamed like a little bitch and fainted.  
\--------------------------------------//////---------------------------------------//////-----------

Ron groaned waking up, he could have sworn he had an encounter with his crush, but then again he does have an active imagination. He took in his surroundings noticing he was in a nice room, it was all white on the bottom half and a nice grey-ish brown color. All in all, it was beautiful room. Since he was only looking to the right side, he didn't notice Viktor was sitting in the chair observing him. 

Viktor cleared his throat, alerting Ron of his presence. Ron practically jumped 10 ft. high in the air because of that little sound. Ron turned wide eyed toward Krum. 

"Vooo…"

The first thing for Ron to blurt was, "OH Merlin your so fucking hot."  
\---------//////---------/////////-------------/////---------/////-------/////------

As Elizabeth was waking up, Iris and George were talking.

"So, why did they break up again?"

Sighing, explained it the third time. "Jayden was scared that Cedric still had feelings for Neville."

"But he doesn't right?"

"If I'm being honest, I don't know. Yesterday Jayden found Neville and Cedric in the room of requirements together, he said they weren't doing anything but he's still hurt."

George shook his head, "It wasn't like that, right after Jayden had entered I had left. We were talking about the break up. Neville was there because well, he wants to be a friend again. I mean I skeptical at first but then I remembered it was Neville."

Iris jumped up, realizing what she had to do.

"Um what's wrong?"

"I know how to get them together."

"Wait what?"

"No time to waste bye. See you later, and TAKE CARE OF THE DUMBASS SLEEPING."

George was confused and Elizabeth could clearly see it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As Iris was running, she felt someone jump on her. It was Elizabeth. "What the shit, Elizabeth?" 

Asked a pissed Iris getting up from the floor.

"I knew what you had in mind, you boyfriend isn't very bright."

"Yeah well it's your boyfriend twin, what does that say about yours."

Iris continued running, with Elizabeth whining about why she had to run.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jayden was walking down the hallway when he spotted them. Them, was Neville and Cedric laughing and hugging. Jayden felt the tear burning in the back of his eyes. He knew they would get together, and that Cedric would find somebody better then him. He turned and left, but faintly heard someone call his name, he knew it was Cedric, so he didn't bother turning around.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Iris turned and bumped into someone. They both fell, with Elizabeth turning the corner and tripping over the two. Iris looked up and saw a red eyed Jayden. She got up and helped Jayden, and Elizabeth.

Jayden hunched over, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

"Jayden? What's wrong?" 

"I-I s-saw Ce-Cedric wi-"

Jayden couldn't even finish the sentence, he burst into sobs. Elizabeth and Iris shared a look. 

"Hey, it's ok. Have a little faith yeah? Come let's go back to the room we have the potions essay on the pepper up potion," said Elizabeth. Jayden nodded his head, not noticing that Iris continued down the hall.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As Cedric said bye to Neville, he turned and saw Iris glaring at him.

"Umm… what did I do now?"

"Do you wanna know why Jayden broke up with you?"

Cedric widened his eyes in disbelief, but shook his head yes. 

"He broke up with you because he thought you could do better, and when he realized that Neville was the one you were talking about, that pushed everything over the edge. You need to stop being so fucking cowardly and talk to him."

Cedric couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't know Jayden felt like that way. He was a horrible boyfriend, he had to make it up to him fast.

Cedric nodded his head, and dashed with Iris hot on his trail, to go see Jayden.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Severus sat down, feeling the obvious tension surrounding him like a bubble. He looked up to see James seizing Sirius up with a look, way to act like adults, he thought to himself. He looked toward the floor, crossing his arm, the feeling of discomfort welding together with sadness. 

James looked at Sirius daring him to something foul to his maybe soon to be fiancé, he hasn't asked just yet. Instead of looking at him with hate, James just stared in disliking. 

Sirius looked at James, knowing he was waiting for him to say something stupid, but not this time. This time would be different, he would at least try to make amends with his maybe still best friends hopefully soon to be fiancé.

Remus sat right next to Sirius, looking at Severus. He knew the man was scared of what to come, despite him and Severus not talking inside of school, they would meet up before James and him got together and just talk. Of course he had been the one to reach out and apologize for his behavior in Hogwarts. Severus had been reluctant to forgive him but atlas he did. He cleared his threat, finally breaking the silence.

"Well then since you boys can't behave and talk ,I fancy a walk. Severus will you join me?" Severus nodded, the tension leaving his body. He got up hastily, but gracefully, its Severus we're talking about, and went with Remus.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco tripped Harry on the grass, laughing when he tumbled down the hill. As Harry stopped tumbling, he sat up. He pouted, "You're so mean Draco!" Harry picked himself up, with the little dignity he had, and left Draco behind. Draco smiled fondly, and ran after Harry. He picked him up, Harry automatically wrapped himself around Draco like a little Kola. 

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's head, "I'm sorry." Harry giggled, which made Draco heart clench, not believing that Harry was his. 

Harry pressed his face in Draco’s chest," It's okay," Draco barely understood since Harry's voice was muffled. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled so innocently, Draco's death would be on Harry being so fucking adorable.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jayden snuggled into the blankets, by himself since Elizabeth had to go check on Ron. The door opened, he didn't bother checking believing it was either Iris or Elizabeth, but was wrong of course. He felt the bed dip, he turned and met lips with his. Shocked to do anything he stayed frozen. Jayden finally came to his senses and pushed Cedric off, "What the fuck?" 

Cedric only wrapped his arms around Jayden. "I'm so sorry for making you feel like I could do better then you. The truth is I can't, you can do so much better then me." 

Jayden struggled trying to get out of Cedric's bear hug, but was unsuccessful. He gave up. Upon feeling Jayden giving up, Cedric held out even tighter. "I love you Jay, I always will. I'll tell you every day, I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I would never do any intentionally to hurt you."

As Jayden was about to speak, Cedric interrupted him, "I don't know what gave you the impression that I was with Neville but that never happened. I was talking to him about our break. He was actually trying to help me get you back."

Jayden stared dumbfounded at Cedric. This whole time he could have been with Cedric if he only didn't doubt his relationship with him. He started to cry.

Cedric had no clue what to do. He thought that Jayden would be happy, not sad.

"I-I'm so-sorry." Cedric stared, realizing what he was referring to. 

"Jayden it's okay to have doubts, but just know I will be here with you forever. You can't get rid of me that easily." With that being said Jayden smiled and jumped on top of Cedric. 

"I love you."

"I love you too!" They both smiled knowing what Cedric said was true, he would be with Jayden forever.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	7. Chapter 5: Make Of The Illusion

Jayden sat on Cedric's lap, stealing his boyfriends warmth. After the two got back together, everyone was so relieved. Jayden looked up and saw Cedric was already staring at him. Jayden blushed and pecked Cedric forehead, he was finally able to do that. Now that took a moment to look back, he realized that almost all the boyfriends of everyone were like the same height. 

Cedric was around 5'11, George was 5'11 too, and as well as Fred. James was about 5'10 and as well as Sirius, And Victor and Draco was the tallest by 6'0. Jayden, Iris, Elizabeth, Harry and Ron were about 5'1-5'5. Elizabeth was the shortest, then came Iris then Jayden then Harry and finally Ron. Severus and Remus were only like an inch or three taller than Ron, around 5'7-5'8 . That's so freaking weird. 

Distracting him from his thought, Cedric kissed Jayden. He melted into the kiss, Cedric flipped them over on his bed, Jayden was on the bottom and Cedric was on the top. As things started to get heated, something slipped from Jayden that wasn't suppose to. 

"~Daddy~." Cedric stopped leaving hickeys, and looked Jayden in the eyes. Jayden eyes widened in fear as he finally registered what he had said. 

"What did you say?"

Jayden stumbled on the correct words to find ,"I-uh…nothing!"�  
Cedric put his face between Jayden's head and should, and bite Jayden's neck. Another moan left Jayden, and Cedric started to suck on his neck.

A few minutes passed and Jayden's breathy moans filled the room. Cedric pulled away, making his boyfriend to whine.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What did you say?" Still too embarrassed to admit the word he used, Jayden shook his head no.

Cedric thrusted between Jayden's legs, making Jayden arch and moan at the contact. Cedric rubbed his straining pants against Jayden's, while lifting his shirt up. Cedric's hand roamed across Jayden's skin stopping to pinch and squeeze Jayden's pink nipples. Only then did the word slip out.

"~Ugh Daddy!~"

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/

 

As Severus and Remus walked out, silence, along with tension, filled the room. After a couple of minutes has passed Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

James snapped his head up to look at his best friend.

"What?"

"I said, I'M SORRY." James facial features morphed into confusion, and surprised. 

"Really?"

Sirius nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm acting just like I did in school. I was hurt that you actually kept your relationship from us, for a whole 5-6 years. Severus isn't as bad as I would like to admit. He's a decent person."

James looked a Sirius with a stupid expression at first, then smiled. "Thanks. I would really appreciate if we weren't fighting, if we have the wedding."

"If?"

"I haven't asked yet, so yeah, if."

"Don't be a little bitch James. Severus likes simple things right? So make him dinner, make your guys' kids help serve it, ask him to talk a walk somewhere beautiful but quiet and tell how you feel, like a long arse speech about you truly feel."

James looked at Sirius suspiciously, "Are you sure you hate him, cause it sounds like you could have wooed him." Sirius gave James a flat expression.

"When you torment someone you have to find out what they like and dislike so you there life a living hell."

"Mmhhhhmmm sure..."

"Shut the fuck up James."

James laughed echoed throughout the room. All while Sirius chuckled.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

As Remus and Severus walk through the corridors, they felt the suffocated silence between them. Of course Remus was the one to break the silence.

"So, how is Iris?"

If Severus was surprised to hear him talk, he didn't show it. "She is doing well, she has taking a love for potions and healing."

"Really? That's good so has Eli."

"Healing, potion or both?'

"More of healing, but she has taken a bit of interest on potions."

"That's good, if we are both lucky, they'll be healers. But I don't have hope for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Iris has taken up drawing, both wizarding and muggle."

"Really? What does she draw?"

"I think the first painting she gave me was her almost 100th one drawings. It's was a portrait of James and I smiling back in fifth year, and she was able to import magic into it to make it move, like the photos."

"Really? A canvas with magic imported in it? That's only done when a person is dead."

"I don't know how she did it, but she said it took her a whole week to finish it. She came to me with her hair in a high ponytail, paint splattered all over her clothes, and her hands sticky." Severus allowed a smile to form, from remembering the memory. 

"Wow! All Eli did was get me muggle food, which I let her have half." Remus chuckled, and Severus may have chuckled for a spilt second, if he did, he wasn't aware.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-.-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

As Iris and Eli hung out in Eli's room, they heard fainting moaning come from the other side of the wall. They both looked at one another, making disgusted faces, and finally put their shoes on. They left Cedric and Jayden to… make-up.

Iris and Eli left their dorm, and entered the hallway. They made their to the room of requirements, seing Draco aura behind the wall. As they we were about to go to Draco and say hi, they registered that Harry was with Draco. To be more specific, Harry's aura was on the bottom half of Draco moving. Eli and Iris turned to on another, digusted. Merlin! What was with everyone, and trying to fuck like rabbits? 

They quickly tuned back around, trying to erase what they had just heard and saw.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	8. Chapter 6: The Clock Is Ticking

After the hectic weekend had passed, Iris, Eli, and Jayden had to split up for their classes. Iris was taking Astronomy, Eli was taking Advanced Potions, and Jayden for Arithmancy. The trio split at the dinning hall after breakfast, begrudgingly walking to their classes. Iris walked up the maze of stairs only to learn that the teacher had rescheduled their class at 3 in the morning, and for them not to forget their book, written paper, and wands. 

Iris groaned at the thought of going down all those flights of stairs. Half way down, Iris got her robes pulled into on of the forbidden hallways, only to kissed by Hermmione GRANGER!! Iris tried to oush her away, only to find she was spelled to the wall. Hermione easied up on her mouth but put her hand on her hip traveling down to her naval, her finger tracing circles. 

"WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE!?" Iris shouted in fear and confusion.

Hermione only ignored her, and pushed her leg in between the thighs of the tied girl. Hermione chuckled, and licked Iris' neck, "I bet you taste even better between your leg." Iris struggled from the spell, making her ankles and wrist red. 

"Hermione, please stop..." Iris begged close to tears. 

"But why would I do that," Hermione rubbed her knee gently against Iris' quivering pussy,"see? You like it. I bet George could never make you feel like this. I bet youre just wet for me, huh? You want me to tease your little wet pussy, finger fucking, then tongue fucking you too, til you're coming and coming." 

Tears streamed down Iris' cheeks and neck, which Hermione liked from the bottom of her neck to her mouth, her fingers going under Iris' skirt l, and gently stroking through the cotton panties. Iris whimpered at the feeling, but countinues to cry as Hermione kissed and teased her. She couldn't believe Hermione would do this, they only had one class together and that was Arithmancy for the third class, sure they sat next together but Hermione showed no indication of liking her, nonetheless trying to fuck her. As Iris thoughts jumped back and forth between why Hermione is doing and how she could escape, Hermione got bolder, with one hand massaging Iris' clit, the other went under her shirt, lightly swiping over her nipples. The horridly delicious pleasure Iris was recieving was to much, Iris gasped while Hermione's tongue explored her mouth. Iris continued to cry as she orgasmed over Hermione's finger.  
__________________________________________

20 Minutes Early In Advanced Potions

As Eli made her way to the cabinet in Advance Potions, passed Hermione on her way back, she waved and Hermione waved back as much as she can with an arm full of ingredients. Eli groaned already forgetting the ingredient for the Amortentia. Was it Mucuna Pruriens? No...? As Eli was contemplating, Snape stood directly behind her waiting impatiently. He had no ill will toward her because of her dad, but the child was taking an extreme amount of time to choose. He guessed he could give her a hint, not because thats his daughters best friend, and now sister, no never. Eli turned, wide eyed when she saw Snape, scared of what he was going to say, she knew of the spat between her dad and him. 

"The Mucuna Pruriens are not the right ingredient for the Amortentia, they only heighten sexual desire and give the person a savage nature, to put it in the simplest way." Eli nodded slightly relieving the tension in her shoulder. He continued, " You should be looking for the Mother of Pearl." He walked away with his robes waving in the nonexistent wind. She grabbed it, and scurried off bumping into Hermione. She distinctly remembered hearing a 'plop', gasp, and then the sound of spitting up. But the damage was done, in 10 minutes Iris would be found, and tied multiple times. Before anyone could react to Hermiones mishap, she ran out the door with a plan in mind. Snape snapped out of it, quickly dismissing class, and ran headmaster with worry on his mind about the poor student at the hand of Miss Granger. Unware that the 'poor student' was his daughter.  
__________________________________________

Iris groggily awoke on soft silk sheets. As she tried to get up, she found it quite difficult to move her feet and arms, she looked right and left seeing she was cuffed too the headboard. The memories of her and Hermione came flooding in. As she was about to try wandless magic, Hermione opened the door and walked in. 

"Hermione, Hermione please let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone. Ju-just please let me go." 

Hermione didn't answer her plea only walked towards her. She smirked, leaned down, and whispered," And why would i do that? You look exquisite tied to the bed with you shirt rised up showing you pale skin, your skirt rising just a little like a fucking tease. Come on Iris, we both know you secretly want it. I mean I know you like George, but I also know you're a little whore for orgasmes, aren't you? I can just picture it, you quivering like a leaf, begging to come, but you won't will you? You'll stay pent up waiting for me to tell you to come, and even after, when you're sensitive I'll still be tongue fucking you, slow and deliberate." Iris wanted to cry.

She hated how those words affected her, because Hermione was right. Even though Iris loved George, Hermione piqued her interest with her knowledge and ... more. But it wasn't like she was losing interest in George, no she was falling for him more and more, but Hermione was still there too. Even thought she hated this, she secretly wanted Hermione, obviously not like this, forceful and insensitive, but in a relationship. 

"Hermione please, if-if you untie me I promise I won't fight, okay? You're right I do like and I wanted this, just not like this. Just please...," Hermione stared at her, trying to figure out if the lie was the truth or not. She decided, she spelled the cuffs to unlock, after, quickly climbing on top of Iris' lap for a tongue on tongue kiss. Iris' eyes widened, before slightly thinking of the charm 'Accio,' for her wand. After several failed attempts the wand slowly came to her free hand. 

As Hermione broke the kiss for air, Iris breathed, smiled and yelled 'Stupefy.' As Hermione was stunned, Iris quickly fixed her clothes. And Iris knew she should be petrified, disgusted, outraged, and ... well she was two of those thing, just not disgusted. Iris hated gerself because Hermione was right she secretly enjoyed it, is excited her and scared her at the same time. She was secretly begging for it, it felt the a BDSM relationship; which Iris secretly liked but still she should hate Hermione but she doesn't, she should never want to see her yet she does, 'what the fuck is wrong with me,' thought Iris.

She summoned her patronus, a small baby deer for some reason, said her message and sent two, one for the headmaster and the other for Severus Snape.


End file.
